


mile high

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Chanwoo and Jinhwan join the mile high club.





	mile high

“Jinhwan, come here,” Chanwoo calls from where he’s standing on the airport floor. Jinhwan looks over his shoulder at the sound of his name, and obediently shuffles over to Chanwoo. He can tell the younger is pouting even through his mask.

“What’s wrong Chanu?” he coos, stepping into Chanwoo’s space. Chanwoo leans forward, his forehead pressing against Jinhwan’s.

“You went too far away,” Chanwoo says, to Jinhwan’s laugh. “I couldn’t tell you my plan.”

“What plan?” Jinhwan asks, curious.

“Too late, meet me in the airplane bathroom,” he says, tone low.

Jinhwan opens his mouth to say something, but they’re interrupted by Yunhyeong strolling over to them. “Would you two knock it off? We’re about to board,” he says.

“Aye aye captain,” Chanwoo says sarcastically before walking away, leaving a stunned Jinhwan.

Chanwoo is several rows ahead of Jinhwan on the plane, sitting next to Hanbin. He’s talking animatedly to a groggy Hanbin, and doesn’t even spare a glance for anyone else. Jealousy burns a hole in his stomach, but he ignores and turns to talk to Yunhyeong, who’s excitedly telling him about a new dish he wants to try.

Half an hour into the flight and most of the members have dozed off. Jinhwan hasn’t, too wired thinking about what Chanwoo had said earlier. At that moment, a hand grazes his shoulder. He jumps but it’s just Chanwoo. His gaze is fierce, and he cocks his head, before continuing to walk away. 

Jinhwan waits a few minutes, before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He knocks tentatively, and the door slides open, and he’s pulled in by the front of his shirt. 

“Took you long enough, Chanwoo says, sliding his hands up Jinhwan’s shirt, rubbing larger and larger circles, until he’s rubbing Jinhwan’s nipples, pulling a stuttering moan from the other man.

“Chanwoo, what are you doing, this bathroom is disgusting,” he chides, gripping Chanwoo’s arms, but not stopping him. Chanwoo leans in for a bruising kiss. 

“If you cared that much you wouldn’t have come in the first place,” Chanwoo says, and he’s not wrong. Jinhwan had had a pretty good idea of what they’d be getting into. But the reality of it is a little trickier. They barely fit into the tiny room, and Chanwoo’s ducked to avoid smashing his head into the ceiling.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he says, and Chanwoo fixes him with a stare.

“Leave then,” he says, gesturing towards the door. Jinhwan hesitates, biting his lip before shaking his head. He’s staying. Chanwoo grins, and pulls him in for a kiss. Jinhwan hangs onto him, as Chanwoo shoves both their pants and underwear down.

Seeing Chanwoo hard and heavy in this cramped little bathroom is doing things for Jinhwan, and he fists himself, stroking himself to full hardness. “I’m not getting down there to blow you,” Jinhwan informs him, looking down at the disgusting mystery puddles on the floor.

“Don’t need you to,” Chanwoo says, before manhandling Jinhwan so he’s turned away, bracing himself against the wall.

“Tighten your legs,” Chanwoo says, spreading precome across his dick as he moves closer. Jinhwan does as he’s told, head falling forward as Chanwoo pushes his dick into the tightness of his thighs, his dick brushing against Jinhwan’s balls. Jinhwan groans.

“Shh baby, everyone will hear you,” Chanwoo teases, thrusting harder. Jinhwan bites his lip, tightening his hand, and stroking himself in time with Chanwoo’s thrusts. He holds back his moans as he thrusts back against Chanwoo, desperate for more friction. 

“Chanwoo,” he begs quietly.

“I got you,” Chanwoo says, kissing the back of Jinhwan’s head. He wraps his arm around Jinhwan’s waist, and pulls him back against him. He tucks his chin over Jinhwan’s shoulder, making shallow thrusts. Jinhwan sighs, and Chanwoo picks up the pace again, fucking into Jinhwan. His other hand reaches around and wraps around Jinhwan’s hand on his dick, forcing him to work himself faster.

“You’re almost there,” he whispers in Jinhwan’s ear, before sucking at the lobe. “I can feel the way you’re shaking around me.” Jinhwan whimpers. “Give in for me me baby.”

Jinhwan comes with a strangled cry, coming over both their hands. Chanwoo follows close behind, spilling between Jinhwan’s thighs. He pants against the side of Jinhwan’s face as he comes down, catching his breath, his one arm still supporting Jinhwan. Jinhwan eventually bats him away, grabbing at the toilet paper to clean them both up.

He glares at Chanwoo as he washes his hands. “You’re a pervert,” he says. Chanwoo snorts, shoving Jinhwan aside to wash his own hands. 

He leaves first, and Jinhwan waits a moment before also exiting and returning to his seat. Yunhyeong looks at him, and scrunches his nose. “You two are disgusting.”

Jinhwan doesn’t speak to Chanwoo for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based of that picture of Chanhwan touching foreheads in the airport, and of course my imagination spiraled.


End file.
